flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Planets Aligned
| alt.title = | image = 1x09- .jpg | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 09 | season = One | prod.code = | airdate.CA = September 18, 2008 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot A girl named Lilly is reported missing. A woman working at a gas station recognizes her from the news when a middle-aged man brings her in for the restroom, disguised as a boy. As soon as the man is gone, she calls the police and Team One is dispatched. The man, Gerald Duglin, takes Lilly to his home, where another girl he kidnapped, Penny Whistler, has become devoted to him, having gotten Stockholm Syndrome, and had dog shock collars attached to their legs to prevent them from leaving. He then becomes aware of the team's presence via sensor alarms. He passes Penny a shotgun and puts her and Lilly in the upstairs bedroom, promising to be back. As Team One enters the house, Ed and Wordy find that Duglin had an escape tunnel and give pursuit. Meanwhile, Jules, backed by Sam and Spike, try to talk Penny down but she has been indoctrinated to not trust police, believing that the authorities would do to her as the Germans did to Anne Frank during the Holocaust. Ed and Wordy pursue Duglin into an abandoned brick warehouse. Down to his last bullet, Duglin admits that he wanted a nice life like everyone else and commits suicide. A scared Lilly wants to go home, knowing that Duglin lied to her, but Penny refuses to let her go, holding the shotgun to her. Spike manages to grab Lilly and Penny sees for herself that the team disabled the collars, allowing Lilly to leave. But she is convinced that the police have captured Duglin and remains hostile as ever. Luckily, Greg brings in Penny's parents, who relay joyful moments of her life to get her to surrender and reintegrate into the family she had been stolen from for eight years. Sub-plot Greg greets Kira, saying "Good morning sunshine." The SRU Dispatcher says he can called her that as long as he signed as letter of application for a advancement course. At the same time, she passes him letters from his son, Dean, who is in Texas and refuses to open the letters. At the end of the episode, Kira helps Greg pay for air tickets to Dallas. We would learn in later episodes such asEpisode:Severed Ties that Greg's ex-wife Joanne would not let him through the front door. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Lewis 'Lou' Young : as Dr. Amanda Luria (not in episode) Recurring Cast * as Kira Marlowe Guest Starring * as 1|09to}})|Penny * as Gerald Duglin * as Lilly * as 1|09to}})|Penny (10 years old) * as Pearl * as Mike Westler * as Sarah Westler * as News Anchor * as 911 Dispatcher Trivia *This marks the first time that a villian takes his own life. *Ed used a Glock attached to a cornershot device.